1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise equipment designed primarily for use by gymnasts for strengthening generalized muscle groups. The devices are adjustable in size and applied torque according to the needs of the user. In the immediate invention, a pivoting handle bar rotates on two independent sprag clutches with the abduction action capable of independent variable torque adjustment over the adduction movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise and physical therapy equipment designed for manipulation of human muscles groups have been in use for a considerable time. Weight lifting has been the prime mover for eons. A variety of mechanical devices now supplements or completely replaces weight lifting as the equipment of choice in many muscle building gymnasiums. In keeping with the modern trend, the present invention is a unique variation in a complete mechanical muscle exerciser designed as a weight lifting supplement. The main purpose of this invention, however, is providing an all purpose adjustable tension device particularly useful by gymnasts.